wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Komentarz na blogu:TrimmerTax9901/Moja opinia o grach i dodatkach z uniwersum Wiedźmina/@comment-4676333-20180211185535
Pozwolę podzielić się kilkoma spostrzeżeniami i własnymi opiniami o grach. Uwaga, wypowiedź ma charakter satyryczny i powstała w celach humorystycznych, proszę nie odbierać tego jako atak lub czepianie się. Dystans nie zaszkodzi. Najlepiej taki jaki dzieli W1 od bycia dobrą produkcją. I zanim zaczniemy jeszcze kilka krótkich uwag (których pewnie i tak nikt nie będzie czytał...) : '' Yep. Nie chciało mi się czytać. Muge point dla ciebie. ''No i wtedy była ona okrzyknięta najwybitniejszą, polską grą jaka kiedykolwiek powstała. Lecz dzisiaj niestety z perspektywy czasu, ciężko grę oceniać jednoznacznie, No, nie trudno być najwybitniejszą polską grą, gdy jest się jedyną polską grą, o której słyszało szersze grono ludzi. A wybiło się przez polaczków znającym wiedźmina, gdyby nie to, to nic by nie osiągnęła. W sumie na W1 da się spojrzeć jednoznacznie. Trzeba być tylko zaślepionym sentymentem i nostalgią fanbojem, który grał w ową produkcję X lat temu, a nic innego nie chodzi mu na kompie i będzie wychwalą ją pod niebiosa, powołując się na mistyczny, niezrównany K L I M A T, przez co nie będzie musiał wymyślać żadnych argumentów na poparcie swojego zdania. I zapominał o istnieniu W2 oraz hejtował W3 czepiając się byle pierdółek, których więcej jest w W1, ale hej, moje zdanie musi być na górze. 1) Fabuła - fabuła gry koncentruje się na przede wszystkim na cierpiącym na amnezję Geralcie oraz na jego pogoni za Salamandrą, organizacją która zaplanowała masowy atak na Kaer Morhen, i która ukradła cenne dla wiedźminów mutageny, z którymi potem eksperymentują. '' Tak masowy atak, że nie byli w stanie pokonać trzech wiedźminów i dwóch młokosów bez doświadczenia (Amnezja Geralt i Leo). No i Rudej Yennefer wanna be. ''Ja osobiście uważam, że dodanie Geraltowi wątku utraty pamięci ma jak najbardziej sens, w końcu w 2007 roku kiedy wychodziła pierwsza część gry, no to nie było jeszcze tak wielu znawców książkowej historii Geralta co teraz, i nie wszyscy mogli wiedzieć kim jest dana postać i do jakiego wydarzenia jest to odniesienie, choć oczywiście znajdą się malkonteńci, głównie wśród tych co książkową przygodę Geralta z Rivii znają wzdłuż i wszerz, i nie do końca mogą być zadowoleni z tego, że są im wyjaśniane rzeczy, które już doskonale znają z materiału źródłowego, no ale o gustach nie dyskutuje. '' To jest jedno zdanie. Wow. "Ale wracając do samej fabuły, moim zdaniem stoi na naprawdę dobrym poziomie, jest ciekawa, a rozpracowywanie Salamandry zostało przeprowadzone bardzo dobrze" W sumie nie, to bardzo losowe i wygodne fabularnie, że akurat Geralt natrafił na ich trop udając się w jedno miejsce z pośród setek innych, do których mógł się wybrać. Ale o fabule W1 wypowiem się więcej an moim własnym blogasku. Soon. Like really really soon. "Wraz z samą fabułą bardzo dobrze wypada też system moralnych wyborów podczas rozgrywki, i swego czasu raczej nie było jeszcze zbyt wiele gier gdzie nie wybierało się po prostu między dobrem a złem, a trzeba było wybierać mniejsze zło" Aaaa tu się nie zgodzę, bo pamiętam wiele wyborów typu "no, ten koleś jest ewidentnie głupi/zły/nienormalny. A tam masz drugi wybór" "2) Klimat - czyli moim zdaniem największa zaleta tej gry. Pod tym względem jedynka, według mnie, świeci najbardziej ze wszystkich odsłon serii." AAAAAA, K L I M A T OVERLOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Pod tym jednym słowem kryje się tak wiele. Jak już wcześniej opisywałem, główny argument, którym posługują sie kultyści W1. Tylko, że to nic nie mówi i to żaden argument. O klimacie już wcześniej coś powiedziałem, ale może to uzupełnię. Soundtrack gry? Meh? Mroczny, okrutny i niesprawiedliwy świat? A dokładniej? Powody? No, zwłaszcza te bagna i inne powtarzalne, wtórne do bólu lokacje, które trzeba odwiedzać kilkakroć, bo why not. Klimatyczne. Do tego następne gry robią wielokrotnie lepszą robotę z kreacją świata, jeśli od tego ma zależeć klimat, Skellige FTW, a o tym dziwnym zrządzeniem losu nikt nie wspomina. Serio, to mnie tak triggeruje. To jest takie "no... ta gra jest lepsza od innych bo... bo... eee, nie mam nic na poparcie mojego zdanie, jeśli nie patrzę przez różowe okulary nostalgi... EE, WIEM, KLIMAT!". ''Klimat jest też potęgowany przez charakterystyczny dla serii humor, który do dziś stoi na najwyższym poziomie, nawet jeśli niektóre żarty się już nieco zestarzały Masz na myśli wyrwane z kontekstu książek i włożone w usta postaci w losowych momentach, bo hehe, FANSERWIS. "3) Oprawa audio-wizualna " Iks De. Nie. Tego nawet nie chce mi się czytać dalej. Zwyczajnie: nie. xD "4) Alchemia - czyli jeden z najważniejszych aspektów wiedźmińskiego rzemiosła, no bo podczas polowania na potwory wiedźmin musi mieć przy sobie mikstury i oleje do mieczy, aby mieć większe szanse. No i muszę powiedzieć że system alchemii jest tutaj najlepiej wykonany w całej serii. Po pierwsze same eliksiry są skuteczne i mają realny wpływ na organizm Geralta, a w tej grze, zwłaszcza na wyższych poziomach trudności trzeba przygotowywać odpowiednie wywary i trzeba się przygotowywać na każdą walkę z przeciwnikiem, bo nie tylko działanie mikstur jest długie ale też trzeba pamiętać o umiarze, bo picie 20 mikstur w środku walki z bossem jest bardzo głupim posunięciem, bo prędzej zginie się od nich niż od samego bossa. " O hej, picie eliksirów w środku walki jest głupie. Bo robi tak 1221215253243 innych gier. Ale gdzie ten realizm! W grze komputerowej. Same założenia może i są fajne, pomysłowe, ale to skopany system, który przede wszystkim nie jest w żadnym stopniu wygodny. Jeszcze hasaj sobie do ogniska, jakbyś nie mógł tego zrobić na ławce w parku popijając alko, czy coś. Realizm. Serio, pierwotne założenia alchemii to ciekawy pomysł, ale niepraktyczny i frustrujący na dłuższą metę. Dobrze, że od niego odeszli w W3. Zostały jeszcze wady, ale do tych się nie odniosę, bo jeśli ktoś mówi, że coś nie gra w W1, to pewnie tak jest. Tutaj ci zaufam